


A Guide to Dating a Busy Girl

by exarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Haruno Sakura was Busy. She had her Scheduled Exercise, her Scheduled Studying, her Scheduled Part-Time Job, and hell, even her meals and sleep were Scheduled. That didn't even include her extracurriculars.Where did Naruto and Sasuke fit in this? Well. Everywhere they could, of course.Featuring: Sakura's Schedule (with a capital S), Sasuke who is definitely not a morning person, and Naruto… who is well, Naruto.





	A Guide to Dating a Busy Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCopyMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopyMistress/gifts).



> Exchange gift for TheCopyMistress! This was the prompt: A modern day (maybe college) AU perhaps, where Naruto and Sasuke are trying to cope with Sakura's perpetually busy schedule. 
> 
> Sorry this is so late!! I was trying to finish it but it just kept on getting longer.

Sakura was late. Again.

"Did you tell her the dinner was at 7?" Sasuke asked, his long fingers tapping impatiently on the top of the table.

"I did!" Naruto whined for what seemed like the hundredth time this night. "I _told_ her, 7 PM at Chili's. I even texted her this morning to remind her!"

"Maybe she doesn't like Chili's," Sasuke muttered, almost to himself. "Maybe she wanted something _romantic_ for our anniversary." The disgust with the way he said it made Naruto snort and roll his eyes.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto protested, "Sakura loves Chili's! Chili's is plenty romantic!"

Sasuke gave him a flat look. Really, Naruto got that Sasuke was rich and all, but neither he or Sakura liked it when Sasuke spent too much on them. Chili's was already relatively high end for the both of them, it was plenty fancy enough for their anniversary. Sure, ramen would have been preferable, but they had gone out for ramen the last time it was all three of them and Naruto was generous. 

"It's almost 7:30," Sasuke sighed. "Maybe we should just order already and if she isn't here, then just get it wrapped out for takeaway."

"Alright," Naruto allowed. He pouted. But really, what could they do? Sakura wasn't replying to their texts or calls and who knew when she would? Sasuke nodded and opened up the menu in front of them.

"Do you think Sakura would want this?" Sasuke asked, pointing at one of the burger choices. Naruto peered at it and then nodded. It certainly looked like something Sakura would like. Sasuke nodded and Naruto watched him as he confidently ordered, voice smooth.

A comfortable silence passed between the two of them, Naruto idly scrolling through his phone as they waited for either Sakura or their food to come, whicever came first. Of course, he was hoping for Sakura, but food didn't seem too bad. 

Minutes later, Sakura finally called.

"I'm so sorry," she moaned, "I'm on the way, I'll be there in 10, my manager's such a bitch."

"It's fine," Naruto appeased, "We'll wait. We ordered you the burger you got last time, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Sakura gushed appreciatively. "Thank you so much."

She hung up, and Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes met.

"We should really do something," Sasuke muttered. "It's been two months since we've had a proper date with her."

"Hey, look at the bright side," Naruto grinned. He motioned in between the two of them and leaned in. "If only one of us was seeing Sakura, then it would look like we got stood up." He laughed and leaned away, even as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just shut up, idiot."

*

"I'm so sorry," Sakura moaned. She hurriedly leaned over to kiss them both on the cheek and then collapsed in the chair across them. She pushed her pink locks back and then gave them a strained smile. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not that long," Naruto assured her cheerfully. Sakura seemed to relax at that but then instinctively glanced at Sasuke and he scoffed.

"About half an hour," Sasuke said dryly and Sakura winced.

"Kiba quit so we've been a little short on people, they wanted me to take the shift but I managed to convince them to let me go," Sakura explained, rubbing at her temple. She forced a smile on her face.

"Anyway, happy anniversary, you guys!"

*

"Come home with us?" Naruto asked hopefully and Sakura frowned, rubbing at the back of her head. She avoided their gazes and Sasuke tried not to release an overly put-upon sigh. He could already tell what she was about to say.

"I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied," Sakura apologized. "It's in my Schedule to study for it tonight after our date."

Naruto pouted.

"Aw, Sakura-chan," he whined and Sasuke elbowed him.

"We understand," Sasuke said dutifully and Sakura looked up at him in relief. "Study well."

"Thank you." Sakura bit her lip, hesitating, "For… yeah. And for tonight. Thank you."

She kissed them goodbye and both Naruto and Sasuke watched her go.

*

"It's not fair for Sakura to be treating you this way," Ino sighed dramatically. She waved an airy hand as she lounged back on her seat, the image of casual elegance and beauty. "I mean, you guys have been really great and understanding with how busy she is, but she should be trying to make time for you guys also."

Sasuke frowned. "There are things she has to do, and we get that."

"She's been running herself ragged," Ino grumbled as she straightened up to jab a finger in Sasuke's direction. "You think she has time for friends if she doesn't have time for you? I'm trying to look out for her _and_ myself, excuse you."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and their eyes met. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto huffed a short breath of laughter before they both turned to face Ino. All the while, Ino watched them communicate silently in amused curiosity.

"You know what?" Naruto started, straightening up. He turned his head and met Sasuke's gaze, determination shining in his eyes. "Things need to change. You're right, we need to do something."

Ino smiled, her eyes gleaming. She leaned in and clasped her hands together. "You have a copy of her schedule, don't you? You can work with that."

Naruto nodded and then punched his hand, a wide grin spreading on his face. "We're going to spend more time with Sakura, I promise you. Believe it."

*

_Tip # 1: If you don't have time together, make or find the time!_

"So I was thinking about ways we could squeeze ourselves in Sakura's schedule, and I had the _greatest_ idea!" Naruto said cheerfully as he dropped down on the couch beside Sasuke. Naruto lifted his legs and Sasuke raised his arms, sighing as he let Naruto rest his feet on his lap. He patted them absentmindedly and Naruto grinned at him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, motioning for him to continue.

Naruto's grin broadened. "Okay, so in Sakura's Schedule, she goes to the gym every Tuesday and Friday before work from 6 AM to 7:30."

Sasuke froze. "Oh no," he groaned.

"I was thinking we could go with her!"

"This is the _worst_ idea," Sasuke complained, shoving Naruto's feet off his lap. Naruto growled and forced them back, his heel slamming against his stomach. Sasuke grunted in pain before he pushed Naruto's feet away again.

And as it always did with the two of them, it quickly dissolved into a wrestling match, both of them trying to get the upper hand over each other. They rolled off the couch, Sasuke flailing slightly before he landed on his back with a hard thud. Naruto laughed loudly and leaned in, Sasuke pushing at his face with the heel of his hand to push him away.

It didn't deter the blonde idiot at all, only made him laugh harder and throw all his weight to pin Sasuke down and plant a wet, messy kiss, missing the mark and landing on Sasuke's nose.

"Ugh," Sasuke grumbled, crinkling his nose before he leaned in to wipe it at the shoulder of Naruto's shirt. "I hate you."

Naruto let himself go lax, a foxy grin on his lips as he propped his head upon his hands, elbows digging in uncomfortably on Sasuke's chest.

"You _love_ me," Naruto snickered. "And we love Sakura, don't we?"

Sasuke sighed, a long put-upon sigh. "I guess."

"So we'll surprise her in the gym at 6 next Tuesday? Instead of our usual night sesh?" Naruto added hopefully.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let himself imagine actually getting to see Sakura for an hour and a half, maybe more even, instead of their brief quick meetings the past few weeks. The three of them together, as they should be, with Naruto and him competing who could lift the heaviest weights before promptly getting beaten by Sakura.

Despite himself, Sasuke felt his lips twitch.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. Maybe he wouldn't even regret it.

*

He definitely regretted it.

The alarm rang painfully loud beside him, shocking him out of sleep and Sasuke groaned, burying his face deeper in his pillow. It was too fucking early. Fuck. Why had he even agreed?

Sakura, he reminded himself. He'd get to see Sakura.

He groped around beside him before his fingers were finally able to wrap around his phone. It lit up and he cringed at the bright light, eyes narrowing into slits as it blinded him. He squinted.

5:30 AM. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck. He dropped his phone.

He closed his eyes and inwardly debated with himself. It took 10 minutes to drive to the gym. He had made sure to fall asleep in barely passable gym clothes, good enough for this hour at least, and if he got out of bed at 5:45, he could probably make it in time to meet Naruto at 6. He'll just… rest his eyes a little bit.

He buried his head back into the pillow, breathing evening out. Just a few more minutes.

*

"Where is he?" Naruto grumbled, checking his phone in irritation. He let out a short breath of frustration before he finally decided to call. He pressed the phone to his ear, jittering slightly in place in his anxiety. The phone rang, once, twice, before Sasuke's groggy voice came through.

"What." Sasuke's voice was rough and irritated and Naruto rolled his eyes, already far too used to how Sasuke was like in the morning, even surlier than he normally was.

"It's 6:30 AM, bastard," Naruto grumbled, "Where the fuck are you?"

There was only silence on the other end before a long, drawn-out groan sounded out through the phone. Naruto fidgeted. It sounded way too sexual and he couldn't help but remember other groans of Sasuke in a different kind of setting.

"I fell back asleep."

Naruto stifled a laugh. He should have figured. "Eh, it's fine bastard. Sakura and I are having fun. Maybe next time."

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice was eager and Naruto looked up, his eyes widening at the number of weights Sakura had on for the bench press. He gaped. No way.

"Sorry, Sasuke gotta go!" Naruto said quickly, hanging up before Sasuke could reply. He shoved his phone back into his gym bag and hurried over to Sakura with a wide grin.

"Is that for me?" He teased, and Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing slightly before she positioned herself, wiggling slightly on the bench as she readied herself to lift.

"Mhmm, you wish. Spot me."

Naruto watched as Sakura reached up and then grasped on, her forehead crinkling up in concentration. At Naruto's angle, he could easily glance down her sports bra. He grinned.

Slowly, Sakura lifted it and Naruto watched in amazement. Shit. His eyes roved over her face and her arms, straining against the weights, muscles stark. He felt his mouth go dry. Man. He loved watching her in the gym, loved seeing how strong she was.

Too soon, she placed it back on the rests and exhaled noisily.

What a monster.

"New record?" Naruto asked, and Sakura laughed breathlessly as she pushed herself up. She tipped her head back and Naruto leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He paused, and then pressed forward again for another kiss, and another, before Sakura was pushing him off in embarrassment, her already flushed cheeks darkening to a deeper red.

"Naruto," she hissed, eyebrow twitching, and Naruto pulled away.

"You're so strong, Sakura-chan!" he gushed and Sakura snorted and shook her head, laughing lightly at his flattery.

"Come on, your turn." Sakura dropped her legs off the bench, making space for him. Naruto stared at it, and then at the weights that Sakura had left on.

"Uh."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Give me a sec," Naruto grinned, and then in an exaggerated motion, took out the weights Sakura had put on. Sakura laughed loudly and Naruto couldn't help but laugh too as he replaced it with a slightly smaller one. If Sasuke was here, Naruto would have been more competitive and would have pushed through with what Sakura had, even if he knew that was way past his current weight lifting ability.

But he didn't have to. Not with Sakura.

All three of them always felt like they had something to prove to the world. Sasuke, to match and exceed his brother and to the Uchiha name. Naruto, to live up to his parent's legacy. And Sakura, with nothing to her name but her own ambition and her intelligence. All three of them so desperate to make a name for themselves.

They've long passed the stage of needing to show they were worth something to each other, but Sasuke and Naruto had never really grown out of their competitiveness.

It wasn't better being with Sakura, just different. Not a bad or good different… just different. Easier in some ways, but harder in others. But really though, Naruto loved spending time with either Sasuke or Sakura or even better, Sasuke and Sakura. That was when everything was the best. Too much time alone with Sasuke led to volatile situations and more often than not, disagreements that tended to become serious. Too much time alone with Sakura meant disapproval on her end because she had very little patience for some of Naruto's antics.

Together… Together, the three of them just balanced each other out.

But for now, he'd have to content himself with the long swatches of Sasuke, and the brief moments of time Sakura could spare for him or them.

*

"I've missed you," Sakura breathed, pressing herself up close to him, his back to the wall of the locker rooms. There were few people, a consequence of the early time, and it only seemed to embolden Sakura. The heat of her body radiated through her gym clothes and he could feel the delightful swell of her breasts against his chest. That, coupled with the memory of her strength and fitness only stoked the fire in the pit of his belly, reminded him that it's been too long since he's had her, and Naruto _burns_.

Sakura seemed to have the same idea if Naruto was reading her body right.

She bit her lip, white teeth digging into supple pink flesh. Naruto licked his own.

"I have class at 8," Sakura whispered, almost regretfully. Naruto's gaze darted to his watch as she started to pull away. He slipped an arm around her waist and yanked her back in close to him, pressing their bodies close together once more.

"We have time," he grinned, eyes twinkling. He deliberately glanced at the practically empty locker rooms, clearly divided for men and women and then met Sakura's gaze. Her lips parted, her own eyes darting towards the door, weighing and thinking over the risks. She swallowed, her hand tightening around his shoulder.

"It's been too long," Sakura murmured and Naruto eagerly nodded.

Sakura hesitated, and Naruto held his breath, the moment dragging on and on between them until…

"Come on then," Sakura hurried out, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the showers. Naruto's grin turned wicked.

*

"Give me a copy of Sakura's schedule," Sasuke demanded the next time he and Naruto were together.

"Her Schedule," Naruto repeated, the undue emphases on the second word enough for Sasuke to roll his eyes. Naruto's eyebrows raised, a small grin on his face. Naruto looked exceedingly self-satisfied and Sasuke was tempted to ask for details, but he couldn't promise himself he wouldn't be irritated and jealous and turned on, all in equal measure.

"Yes, her Schedule," Sasuke grit out, following Naruto's lead. "I love Sakura, but waking up at 5:30 every Tuesday and Friday isn't going to work for me."

Naruto snorted. "I noticed." He handed Sasuke his phone and Sasuke immediately went to his Photos. He scrolled through Naruto and Sakura's gym selfies, a strange mix of jealousy and appreciation inside him as his eyes roved over their toned bodies and their bright smiles.

He stopped when he finally found Sakura's schedule. He narrowed his eyes, picking through her daily schedule and comparing it to his.

"Hn," he grunted and passed Naruto's phone back to him. "I have something in mind."

*

_Tip # 1.5: Figure out what works best for you and your own schedule!_

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up, blinking slowly. Her eyes widened, immediately brightening up to a brilliant emerald green.

"Coffee!" She gasped and reached out. Sasuke shook his head in amusement and passed it to her. She drank it greedily, eyes slipping closed in pleasure. Sasuke watched her silently as he slipped into the chair beside her, placed his own coffee cup in front of him and then dropped his bag in the empty chair on his other side.

"I thought you were excited to see me, but I think you're happier to see the coffee," Sasuke said drily. Sakura placed the coffee cup beside the other empty coffee cup in front of her and smiled at him, cheeks pleasantly flushed with color. She looked infinitely more alive than only seconds ago.

"I _am_ happy to see you," Sakura insisted, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke allowed it, reaching out to squeeze her hand before drawing away. Sakura gave him another pleased smile and then moved her chair, just a bit so their legs were touching, their shoulders pressed up together. "But you always get my coffee order perfectly, so."

Sasuke's lip quirked. "You're just saying that because the idiot can never get it right."

Sakura snorted. "It's Naruto." That was enough of an answer.

Silently, he pulled out his own set of homework and readings and laid them out in front of him. He usually just studied in his own room, but if spending a few minutes out of his way to get to the café near Sakura meant they could study and spend time together, then it was worth it.

Sakura seemed to melt into his side, snuggling briefly into his shoulder. Sasuke patted her head.

After a few seconds of affection, Sasuke shifted away, uncomfortable with too much PDA, and Sakura immediately straightened up, leaving the inch of space in between them. She flashed him a small, grateful smile, and then turned back to her work.

In comfortable silence, the two of them studied together. Focused, except for the brief moments of simple affection--a squeeze of a hand or an arm, a brush of a leg, a press of their shoulders.

He had missed this--missed her. He could feel himself unwind, relaxing in Sakura's presence. He had no problem with Naruto's company, he thoroughly enjoyed it even, but that didn't change the fact that they were complete opposites. Naruto was extroverted and loud, and Sasuke preferred his personal space and some quiet every now and then. There were certain things that Naruto was good for. Their wrestling and their play fights, the competition, but this?

Sakura was his reprieve, and he was glad to have her again, even if just for awhile.

*

"Sasuke."

He looked up, blinking when he saw Sakura was starting to slip her things back into her bag. She met his eyes, indecision in them that made him straighten up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you want to continue… studying with me in my dorm?" Sakura asked, the inflection in her words hinting at what kind of _studying_ she was thinking of. Sasuke's lips quirked and he let out a short breath of amusement.

"Hn," he agreed, and Sakura's face split into a brilliant, almost shy smile. Methodically, he began to sort and gather back his readings and his books. He slipped them back into his bag, Sakura waiting impatiently but quietly beside him. He slung it over his shoulder and then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Let's go."

Sakura wakes him up at 6 when she has to start getting ready for her shift, but Sasuke forgives her when she kisses him, slow and languid, before slipping away. It isn't so bad to wake up early if he gets to wake up beside her. It helps that she lets him go back to sleep.

  
*

  
_Tip # 2: If you can't beat them, join them_

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, pleasantly surprised. She beamed at them and then pushed herself up on her toes to give them both kisses, adjusting the clipboard in her arms "How'd you know I was here?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. "Your Schedule."

Sakura let out a breath of surprised laughter and then shook her head.

"Oh, well, are you planning to stay?" she asked hopefully, rocking back on her heels as she smiled up at them.

"Eh, we kinda want to join actually," Naruto offered and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh," she breathed, and then gave them both a helpless, wide smile. "Neither of you seemed interested before."

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said, hushed, conspiratorial. Sasuke scowled. "He thinks he's too cool."

Sakura snorted, and then reached up to squeeze Sasuke's shoulder fondly. "Well, he is pretty cool." She looked up and then batted her eyelashes in an overly exaggerated motion. Sasuke cringed instinctively. "Aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teased, her voice in a mockingly high imitation of how she used to say his name during her fangirl days.

"What are you guys planning for?" Sasuke cut in, willing away the embarrassed flush.

"A sexual health seminar," Sakura grinned, obviously excited. She motioned for them to follow her and dutifully, Naruto and Sasuke trotted after her to the main meeting room of her organization. "Free HIV testing, free condoms, safe sex talks, and all that good stuff." There was no ounce of sarcasm in her words, just plain honest passion. She was in her last year of pre-med and it had only served to ignite her determination to spread sexual education.

"Huh," Naruto mused out loud enough for just the two of them. "Why didn't we join before?"

"Hey! You two!"

Sasuke looked up just in time for someone to dump a basket full of condoms. Sasuke stared down at it and immediately paled.

"Since you're new, you can stand outside and distribute these."

Right.

"Oh!" Naruto reached out, not sounding bothered at all as he grabbed a whole fistful before he shoved them in his pocket. He grinned at Sasuke and then winked.

"Be safe," he intoned solemnly, his lips twitching with playful mischief as he failed to keep a straight face.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. He shifted the basket to one hand to free the other and then punched Naruto in the shoulder.

"Idiot."

*

_Tip # 3: Compromise._

"You're too busy," Sasuke said bluntly and Naruto's head whipped towards him, his eyes wide.

"Bastard! You aren't supposed to say it like that, we were supposed to lead up to it, remember?"

Sasuke shrugged, unrepentant. He only had eyes for her. She stared at them both in increasing bemusement, tilting her head, before slowly, very slowly, she brought down her book.

"Of course I'm busy," she replied clearly. "I have a lot of things to do."

"You're too busy," Sasuke repeated, his eyes narrowed. "You haven't been resting or sleeping as much as you should. We barely see you unless we go out of our way. You haven't gone out with your friends in a few months now, and you work far too much at a job that you don't even like."

Sakura blinked.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly and Sakura's gaze shifted to him. "Yeah. What he said. We just want to spend time with you, Sakura-chan."

"And we want you to be able to rest," Sasuke added.

"What do you want me to do then?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Too busy? They thought she was too busy? Sure, she's only been sleeping like 5 hours on a good night, and sure she got home a little late because of work or study, or her orgs, and yeah, she hasn't seen anyone outside of that but…

"You don't like your job," Sasuke offered. "Maybe you can quit."

"I can't quit my job!" Sakura immediately replied, slightly hysterical. Her voice was painfully high-pitched as she stared in disbelief at Sasuke. She couldn't quite believe that Sasuke had even dared suggest that, that he had actually offered to what? For Sakura to be his kept woman? For her to just eat and live on his money while she studied? She hated how her schedule kept her too busy for her boys, but it was important to her and it was something that needed to be done.

"Then move in with us!" Sasuke snapped, an edge of frustration in his tone that made Sakura wince. Even Naruto shifted uncomfortably, looking as if he wanted to interfere, but Sasuke's glare stopped him, made him hesitate.

"I can't do that either," Sakura replied, her expression forlorn as she reached out tentatively. Sasuke let her touch him, even if she could feel how tense he was underneath her hand. She relaxed. He must not be that angry with her then if he still allowed her this. "You know my parents would never allow me."

"They don't have to know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto snorted.

Sasuke immediately backtracked, scowling. "You're 21 years old."

Sakura gave him a disapproving look. "You know what my parents are like." They weren't bad parents, they were great. Just very… Conservative. Traditional. They barely tolerated the weird thing she had with Naruto and Sasuke, and she very much doubted that they'd let her live with the both of them before they were married. Or well. She married "one" of them. She really didn't know if her parents expected her to choose one of them. Whatever.

Sasuke released a long breath of air. He ran a hand through his hair, his jaw tight as he looked away. Sakura stayed silent as Sasuke seemed to think things through.

"What if…" Naruto started slowly, interrupting them, "we moved into the same building? The bastard and I could share an apartment, you could have the one right beside ours."

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. She frowned.

"That could work," she admitted. She flushed, and then looked up at them. "You do know that I'm probably just going to end up sleeping with you guys."

Sasuke's smirk turned smug. He reached over to pat her cheek, almost playfully, if _playful_ and _Sasuke_ could even be in the same sentence together. "That's the plan."

*

"I think you and Sasuke are right," Sakura admitted, pouting almost.

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise, panting slightly as his feet beat against the treadmill tracks, his heart pounding. "You think so?"

"I _am_ busy," Sakura said. She furrowed her eyebrows and reached out to slow down the speed, her pace gradually dimming to a power walk. "I haven't had time for you guys in a while now, and I'm sorry."

"And your friends too," Naruto told her mildly, cautiously. He didn't want her to get mad at him pointing it out, but it was Ino who had asked them to push Sakura to slow down a little and breathe and relax for once.

Sakura's lips twisted. "You're right. I don't remember the last time I saw Ino or Lee even."

"Yeah, Ino mentioned," Naruto replied without thinking. Sakura stumbled and then looked up to make a face at him. Naruto winced.

"She talked to you?" Sakura demanded. She didn't wait for him to respond before she shook her head roughly, face scrunching up. "That pig."

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you know she cares about you," Naruto said good-naturedly.

"Yeah well, she could have said it to my face," Sakura grumbled, stopping the treadmill. She hopped off and stretched a little, pale skin peaking in between her shirt and her shorts.

"When?" Naruto laughed, "You haven't seen her, remember?"

"Oh," Sakura faltered. "That's true."

Naruto smiled at her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll go invite her out to lunch, then," Sakura murmured to herself uncertainly and Naruto couldn't help but beam.

*

"God, I can't believe he did that," Sakura said in amazement, shaking her head. Naruto snorted, reaching out through the space in between them to hold her hand. Beside him, Sasuke shrugged.

"I can understand his motivations," he said neutrally, pursing his lips before raising an eyebrow at Naruto and Sakura's matching aghast expressions.

"I'm never watching a movie with you again," Naruto claimed, shaking his head spitefully. He was grinning though, so Sasuke didn't count himself too worried.

"It's getting a little late," Sakura interrupted, a worried twist to her lips. She glanced at her phone and at the time, a little too close to her scheduled studying time. She had another test tomorrow, but Sasuke was sure she'd do fine.

"Let's pass by somewhere for food first," Sasuke suggested.

"Ooh yes!" Naruto cheered, bumping their shoulders together. "Definitely one of your better ideas."

Sakura smiled. "Sure. Then let's go home."

She was still definitely Busy, but at least she was busy with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](senju-sandwich.tumblr.com)
> 
> Read the [fic that was written for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236463) also! Another NaruSakuSasu, but a soulmate AU by yunyu!


End file.
